LeafyisHere VS Voldemort
HeWhoHasNoChin.png|Afro V1 TOOFUCKINGCLOSE.png|Afro (Joke) Description These two lizard men missing important facial features are gonna see who will have the last HISSSSSSS! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre-Fight (Cue Glue70 - Casin) "Hey guys, daddy here." A soothing voice began speaking all too close to his microphone. "Today I have a horrible video for you, but lets begin with a shitty, er I mean great intro." Good move, acknowledging his own shitty video quality but then playing it off as a joke. A photoshopped lizard man render came out from behind a tree starting the intro. "Hey guys Scarce here and we have a spicy meme today so spicy I may have to do a double upload!" That ended the Intro. "I know it was short guys but we have a really cringy video and I can't wait. A minute later the once calm and soothing man had went into a full shout. "WHERE IS THIS GUYS FUCKING NOSE! HE LOOKS LIKE GOD DAMN VOLDEMORT!" And like that the video began shaking transitioning into another photoshop lizard man skit. (Music Cuts Out) "OH SHIT! OH SHIT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY HIS NAME!" The lizard man drops to his stomach as the head of Whitney Wisnosin lands only a few feet from him. His eyes widen as he crawls backwards. (Cue Bowser Battle (Super Mario 64) GaMetal) A ball of energy streaked by the lizard man's head hitting the back of a man running. A... creature, in a dark cloak walked towards the now fallen man. "P-PLEASE IT WAS JUST A PRANK-!" The man's pathetic 'plea' was cut off by the flick of a wand and a few words spoken sternly. Avada Kedrava. The words sent a chill down the spine of anyone who heards them. Before they met their quick end that is. The city was now in chaos the deaths piling up and no one could get neat the man doing the killing to aprehend him. The lizard man had enough of the discors and decided to do something about it. Letting out a high-pitched battle cry he ran toward the man doing the killing. The man dressed in black couldn't react fast enough as a rock hit his temple. The man scoffed before saying; "EXPELLIARMUS!" In an instant the rock once in the lizard man's hand was flung several meters away. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK I?" "BECAUSE! I AM '''LEAFYISHERE '''AND I MUST PROTECT THIS WORLD!" "STUPEFY!" As soon as this came out of the man's mouth Leafy was knocked a few meters away. He lied on his back in pain. "You will rue the day you even thought of speaking my name." "Not yet asshole." The man now stood over Leafy and he pointed his wand at the Reptillian Prince. "'''Avada Kedr-"' Everything stopped. A Sony Vegas Pro window opened over the skit. A cursor scrolled the bar expressing the point in the video a tad further. And then clicked a play icon. '"Ava!"''' He Who Shall Not Be Named finished his spell shooting it straight into the pavement. Confused he quickly gazed around, as he looked to his left he saw a reptillian man, now in a more realistic form, but still wearing the lizard costume throwing a Haymaker at him. The Sony Vegas Pro window appeared again pausing. ''"P-P-Play That Shit!" ''(Here we Go!) (Cue Gaster's Theme - Undertale Category:Afroapproved Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Lizards' Themed DBX Category:'Movie VS Web Show' Themed DBX